Bella and Alice with 'Mystery Brothers'
by esmecullen14
Summary: Bella and Alice meet as roomates at Washington State after Bella moves North from Arizona. Alice is always telling Bella about her brother. But when Bella keeps running into a mysterious Greek god, she's sure he watches her. Bad Summary. Sorry! K incase!
1. Intro

There is nothing to do in this Dorm

There is nothing to do in this Dorm. I just arrived a few hours ago and I'm the first one here. It's freshman year for me. I thought I already finished being a freshman…but that was High school. This is College, A totally new era of my life. After living in the land of the sun, Phoenix Arizona with my Mother for the last 18 years of my life; I choose to move closer to my Father, Charlie, and go to Washington State University.

"Bella. " My Mother, Rene, started. "are you sure about this? You don't have to do this." I smiled at the thoughtfulness of my mothers concerns. But I nodded. "Yeah. Isn't it kind of too late for me to change my mind now anyway?" I laughed and Rene smiled. She nodded too. "Yeah, I guess it kind of is." Slowly I stood up, thinking I heard something outside of this dorm room. "Hello?" called a high-pitched-but-not-annoying voice. I spun around, almost bumping into the pixie like girl standing before me. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, You must be Bella! "I smiled and nodded. I started to put my hand out to shake hers but she crushed her body against mine in a hug. "Hi!" I gasped. She let go and looked over at Rene, who was now smiling. "Hi! You must be Bella's Mother. Rene? Is it?" Rene smiled even bigger and nodded. "I'm so glad Bella is going to have such a lovely Roomy. It was so nice to meet you Alice. Bella, Phil is waiting for me at the airport. Bye baby! Don't forget to visit Charlie on the weekends." Rene wrapped her arms around me and squeezed tightly, but not as hard as Alice had. Alice ran over and hugged Rene too. "Bye Mom!" I called as she left through the door. "BYE RENE!" Alice called, louder, after my goodbye. I sighed once I knew Rene was really gone. "So Bella, Tell me a little about yourself." I walked over to the bed that had claimed as my own and sat on it, crossed my legs and sighed.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan. Umm… I lived in phoenix with Rene until I moved here… Today. Ughhh… My parents divorced when I was only a few months old and my mom left my dad alone in this little town about an Hour and a half from here." I didn't really know what else to tell her about me. I'm really not all that interesting. "Forks?" Alice asked, seeming excited. I nodded; shocked that someone actually knows where Forks Washington actually _is_. Alice gasped. "OMG BELLA! I'M FROM FORKS!" My jaw dropped. Oh My Gosh! "Wait! Your Dad is CHIEF Charlie Swan?" I smiled so Big and Nodded my head really fast. I thought I recognized the name. "OH MY GOSH, ALICE! Your Dad is Dr. Cullen?! I actually met him once. It's a long story though. This is so weird!" Alice's jaw dropped. "YOU KNOW CARLISLE?!" I smiled and nodded. I guess I did. I don't remember very much about him, just that he was very pale, like Alice, had golden colored eyes; like Topaz, also like Alice and was inhumanly beautiful! Also like Alice. "This is so cool Bella. We already have so much in common!"


	2. Meet Mystery Man

Today is the first day of classes, and I'm so nervous

Today is the first day of classes, and I'm so nervous. I actually have one class with Alice, But that one's not until tomorrow. For this week I'm just trying to figure out what electives I want to take. Like Shopping, even though I HATE shopping. I actually think I might take some kind of _simple_ equine class. You know… Horses? Rene said I loved Horses as a little girl, I think it could be fun. I mean, as long as I don't have to run. I laughed to my self. That would be very painful… for EVERYONE in the class. Alice is so great. She mentioned her brothers and how she, and her two bothers and her boyfriend and his twin sister (who is married to her older brother) were all adopted by Carlisle and his wife Esme when Alice and her siblings were very little. She didn't mention their names though. It seemed to me that there was a reason behind her not telling me. I got out of bed this morning and I had a strange feeling about today. Something was going to happen. I took my time walking down the stairs and out into the rain of Washington State.

I began walking towards my first class, English, which I really didn't mind too much. I found it helpful to memorize the mad of campus before trying to find you way around it. I glanced at my watch about half way to my class it was 9:42 and class didn't start until 10:00. Looked around for a bench while I tried not to trip walking. I saw no bench, so I settled for a large oak tree. I set my book bag down next to where I planned to sit. That was when I noticed there was someone sitting on the other side of the same tree. I could only see the back of his head, he had short Auburn hair. "Oh! Sorry. I didn't see you there." He shook his head. "Freshman" he muttered. Gee. Some people are so rude. I sat down and had just pulled out my copy of Wuthering Heights when I felt someone brush my shoulder. It was cold. Water maybe? I reached up to touch it. No. It wasn't wet. I looked next to me and there sat the most beautiful boy I had ever laid my eyes on. He looked like something you would see on the airbrushed pages of a magazine. He had Short, Spiky bronze Colored hair. It was styled to perfection. He was extremely pale, his skin was white. Actually paler than Alice's. Somehow. His lips were full and red but somehow still pale, even against his alarmingly White face. I saved his eyes for last. Since it's always the best part and I can't see them. He turned his head quickly around and looked; he had a look on his face, almost like he was glaring at somebody. I could then get a good look at his eyes. His eyes were the exact same color as Alice's today. (Yes. Alice's eyes change color. I have noticed in the last week they change from the brilliant topaz to a much darker tone. Almost Black.)I got an even better look at his face. It was more perfect than I ever could have imagined perfection to be.

EPOV

Alice keeps talking about her new roommate, Bella. Pretty name, but Alice won't tell me anything about this girl. Just that I would like her a lot. She must have seen something. How can something so small be so annoying? I laughed to myself. As Emmett would say 'I MADE A FUNNY!' Today is the first day of classes. The dreaded first Monday. I just want it too be over with. I was walking to my first class, some type of English class, early. Too early. Not many people were out yet but there was a beautiful looking girl leaning against a large tree trunk with a book sitting in her lap. I could hear her heart beating from the 10feet distance between us, I watched her. I decided to close that distance. I slowly glided and silently sat down next to her against the tree. She didn't notice me. Her hand moved and wiped at where my arm touched her thin jacket. I quickly looked away, but I knew she saw me." Mama'" I started saying, still staring off into the distance. "If I may say; I do believe it is raining and you have no umbrella. If you would allow me, I could walk you to your class." Suddenly a small gust of wind blew some of her brown hair in my direction. I went ridged. Her sent was so strong and mouthwatering. I held my breath and waited for her to speak.

BPOV

He spoke to me. Asked if he could walk me to class. Such a gentleman. Then some wind blew my hair towards him and he went crazy. I felt bad; maybe I smelled. Damn, my first day in college, I get hit on but I stink!

"Thanks but I'll be okay. It's not raining too hard." The look on his face confused me. His eyes were disappointed but his face almost looked relieved. I slowly got up, trying no to scare him, or whatever it was that I did again. "Well I better be getting to class. It was great talking to you." I walked off and didn't look back, though I wanted to very badly. I noticed, just before I stood up; his eyes were black as pitch.


End file.
